God Gave Me You
by kawaiipotatojoe02
Summary: 2 different worlds and attitudes collides. She is a little freak and he is caring. What will happen if they're going to meet each other in a not good start? Will Ky make Millia fall in love with him? My first KyxMillia fanfic :) Rated T Please Rate and Review! Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my FIRST fanfiction and I can't stop thinking about writing this one. :) Anyways, I love KyXMillia pairing and I decided to write a different Fan fiction of them that is not related to Guilty Gear :) I don't have available title yet so I'll update it ASAP :) (I guess I'm running out of consumable data :) I hope that the readers will enjoy :)**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters and they are belong to Daisuke Ishiwatari.

 _Chapter 1: Incident_

"As the owner if this passenger liner, please make sure that everyone inside this yatch will be comfortable when it comes to their needs. For the guards, ensure as well the guests safety. Keep your eyes on those people will trespass inside thIs liner, is that clear?" Ky asked.

"Yes, Sir!" all answered.

It is raining hard when Millia decided to go out. She just grabbed a left over loaf of bread from the side pocket of her bag. She's thinking of another way to ride a big ship going to Paris.

"All I want is to go to Paris. To see the Eiffel tower. To have a decent job. Why am I suffering like this?"

Accidentally, she saw a passenger liner that is going to a place where she wanted to go.

"Hmm.. See? How lucky I am?! But.. How can I go inside?"

There is a lot of guards.

To her excitement, she created a plan.

When she's done eating, Millia decided to walk straight, deny the fact that she don't have any amount of money on her pocket and tried to enter the liner. But to her shock, one of the guards blocked her way.

"Where is your ticket, miss?"

She is thinking about of what to say. She's tired cause she walked around the whole place to find the final trip going to France.

 _What am I suppose to say? Do I need to tell to this bastard that I don't have a ticket?_

"So what now, miss? Do you have a ticket with you or nah? Cause look, you are causing the delay!"

"I'm sorry, I lost my ticket." She replied with conviction in her voice.

"C'mon! Get out of here, you crazy bitch!"

The guard is about to pull Millia out of the line but she

tried to stop the guy from hurting her. She twisted the guard's arm.

"I wouldn't let you put your filthy hands on me, you little shit..."

The guard cannot help but to shout because of pain. Millia grabbed the chance to run inside quickly. The guards are behind her back. Chasing after her.

"Hey! You young lady! Stop!"

Millia did her best to run as quickly as she can but it seems that her body can't move.

 _"No... No... This is my chance to escape.. My feet... My body.. can't.. can't.. move... Please... don't fail me now..."_

She still tried to run for her to escape the guards. She can't hear the guards voice clearly anymore. Millia suddenly felt the dizziness. She tried to fight it, but she can't.

"Come back here!"

Until Millia fell on the ground and lost her consciousness.

"We got her. The trespasser. She is lying now on the ground now." The first guard said.

"Is she still breathing?"

The other guard checked her pulse.

"Yeah."

"Let's go then and bring her to the clinic."

The guards started to lift her up and for them to bring her to the clinic first.

Ky is walking through the hallway together with his staffs.

"So how's the business going anyway?

"Everything is fine, Mr. Kiske."

"Well, that is good to hear. Give me the documents then."

"Yes, Sir."

Ky saw the guards that carrying a lady. Then, they greeted him.

"Good evening, Mr. Kiske." They bowed their heads down.

"Is this the trespasser?" Ky asked, examining the woman that is in the arms of one of the guards.

"Yes she is, sir."

"You did not hurt her, right? What's exactly happened?"

"We tried to stop her but on the half of her way, she loss consciousness."

Ky take a deep breath before saying a word.

"Atleast, I'm relieved that my guards didn't hurt her. Bring her to the clinic please."

"Y,es sir. Do we need to bring her to your office,sir?"

"No need. I'm going to check her later."

He smiled and continue to walk.

 _ **That is it for now! I'm having a hard time to type the words cause I'm using my phone since I don't have a p.c. Ja! I'm going to update the chapter 2 ! So anyone can correct my grammar and it's appreciated :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My gosh! So happy that I was able to publish my first chapter :) So now, this is the 2nd chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Meet me halfway

It is about 9:35 in the evening when Millia wake up. She was shocked when she realized that she is in a room that is not familiar to her. Roll her eyes to examine the room. She touched her chest and looked underneath the blanket she's in.

"Mmm... There is no evidence that someone took my virginity."

She decided to get out of the bed. She can hear that her stomach is snarling. She was embarrassed to hear it.

"Oh c'mon! I'm hungry.. Is there something here that I can eat?"

She tried to open and check all the cabinets that could possibly have a left over cookies or bread. To her dismay, there is none. Millia forcefully closed one part of the cabinet that she checked.

"This is a nice and cozy place.. but.. this is a bit funny.. no extra or left over foods at all."

Millia just heard that someone is trying to open the door. She crossed her eyebrows. She felt no fears at all. When the door was opened, Ky stopped. He gave hee his brilliant smile.

"Oh..oh.. Hi! Glad that you are..."

"Who are you?" Millia said stiffly.

Ky blink his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not knocking. I just wanted to.. check you if you are okay. So are you okay now after what happened?"

Millia raise an eyebrow and eyed him intently.

"I am fine. You don't need to check on me, sir. Thank you. Can you just tell me if this passenger boat is going to Paris?"

He smiled again. Millia is now irritated because he smiled again.

"Yes. It is."

"Okay then."

Millia is about to leave the room and pass by on Ky who is still standing in front of her. Ky grabbed her arm. Millia was surprised.

"He..hey! What you are doing?! Do you know that this is also an act of harassment?!'

Her eyes become wider. She face him. Ky can't help but to look at her eyes. He felt something different for the very first time. He never felt this way before. He managed a word to say. He knows that she is angry now. But for him, it doesn't matter.

"Let go of my hand! You crap!"

Millia's voice broke his revere.

"I'm.. I'm.. sorry.. I.."

He let go of her hands.

"What?!?"

Their eyes meet. Finally.

"Stop looking at me that way."

She walked away and Ky is still looking at her from a far.

Suddenly, a beautiful smile on his face appeared. He chuckles cause he don't know what was that feeling.

"Oh...God.. How beautiful she is? I hope that I can get to know her more and better."

Millia take a deep breath when she escaped from Ky. The air is so refreshing, that makes Millia forget all of her problems.

She can feel it blowing against her face and on her skin.

"Ahhh... This is... Great.."

On the other hand, Ky is about to take his dinner.

"Again.. I'm gonn take my dinner late tonight."

He is in the half step of the stairs when he saw Millia that is looking from a far.

How can I get her attention? I didn't even know her name.

Because of his amazement that he see Millia now, he can't help it but to walk towards her.

Ky clears his throat.

"It is good to see you again."

She looked at him but not that long.

"Why don't you join me to eat dinner? I know you did not took your lunch. Am I right?"

He smiled brilliantly but Millia decided to leave eventhough she is starving.

"Let me decline your offer, sir. I am okay. And.. I am not entertaining strangers."

With that , Ky got hurt by her words. But he tried to befriend her.

"Miss! Excuse me!"

He run after her. Before Millia faced him, she rolle her eyes because she's irritated.

Will you please, stop following me?! I already told you that I am not entertaining someone that I did not know. Is that hard for you to understand?"

Ky is persistent. He did not leave Millia as long as he is not finished to get her name.

"I already told you my name, beautiful lady. I am Ky Kiske and you are? I just want to know your name so I can tell.. to your family that--"

"It is pretty obvious that you are kidding me. Don't you fool me, you crap! You wanted my name for your own satisfaction! Right?!'"

His eyes got wider becausw he was shocked and he didn't even expecting it. Ky apologized to her.

"I'm so sorry for bothering you. I just..wanted to make sure that you are okay. And since, you look like that okay, I won't bother you then."

She crossed her eyebrows and shouted at him.

"I told you to stop! I don't have enough time to play your game. Now, leave me alone".

Even he can't explain his feelings inside, he still managed to smile.

"You say so. Anyways, if there's any problems or.. you might need something, don't forget to call this number."

Ky is handing her a somewhat calling card. It takes a few seconds before Millia took it.

"Well, have a great evening then".

Before leaving, Ky take his deepest breatha and say something to himself.

God?! What kind of fool am I doing that crazy thing?!

He shook his head and continue to walk on his way for his dinner.

And here is the chapter 2 ends! Now it's 2:35am in my country and I'm a little bit sleepy! (Yawning) My eyes are very tired now but worth it :) Jya! Chapter 3 will be updated ASAP :) KyxMillia fans out there, you all rock!


End file.
